


The Best for Last

by FireflyMoon (PiningTsukkiEnthusiast)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Balcony Sex, Clothed Sex, FTM Tsukishima Akiteru, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hello welcome to the hc that lives in my big sexy brain, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Moving In Together, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Tsukishima Akiteru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast/pseuds/FireflyMoon
Summary: Day Two: Balcony Sex and HickiesBeing two adults with jobs, Akiteru and Tenma take a while to fully break in their new apartment.
Relationships: Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948603
Kudos: 44





	The Best for Last

**Author's Note:**

> I just think Akiteru and Tenma are neat, okay? They're soft and cute and domestic and I love them!! Anyways, I've been sitting on my "trans Tsukishima Akiteru" hc for a Hot Minute and I finally am releasing that into the world (at least, the world outside of my HQ RP). I feel like this month has a _lot_ of my trans hcs for characters, because I don't get to use them as often as I like (since I write mostly long-fics and can't include every character and every hc ever in them). So, yeah, look forward to that I guess?

Being two adults with jobs, Akiteru and Tenma take a while to fully break in their new apartment.

Like any respectable young horny couple, they take every room in the house, one-by-one. It starts in the genkan and continues into the living room. Yes, eventually they make it to the bedroom. The kitchen, the bathroom, the dining room table, the office– over three weeks, they _do_ hit every room of the house.

Boxes are unpacked, furniture is built, sex is had, surfaces are sanitized (what? they’re not _animals_ , god). Honestly, Akiteru is pretty proud of what they can accomplish when they set their minds to it.

Now, all that’s left is the balcony.

Akiteru had joked on the first day that they’d save the balcony for last, and Tenma laughed and agreed. But now, it’s there, the only place left, and Akiteru is fully prepared for one or both of them to decide, _hmm no_.

It’s a Saturday, Tenma has met his most recent deadline and Akiteru doesn’t have work. Really, it’s the perfect opportunity.

Akiteru looks at the balcony and looks back at Tenma. “It’s small,” he notes.

“We have to do _this_ before we put our plants out there,” Tenma muses. He looks out the sliding door and taps his chin, as if he’s calculating whether or not it’s possible to do this. “So… what do you think?”

“What if someone sees?” Akiteru blurts out, face hot with embarrassment at the thought. “We’re– I mean, we’re whole adults. This is– what if– and it’s starting to get _cold_ , and–”

“We don’t have to,” Tenma assures him with a small smile. “Just like we didn’t have to do _any_ of them. It’s just a silly fun thing.”

Akiteru bites his lip and looks at their small balcony again. “It’s not that I don’t want to. I’m just nervous.”

Tenma hums and nods. “Then… come on. We’ll stand out there and decide, okay?”

“Okay.”

Akiteru lets Tenma lead him by the hand onto the balcony. It is a little cramped, and he can tell it’ll hardly fit them _and_ the plants. They’re certainly going to have to scrap the idea of saving up for a couple chairs to put out there. But it’s boxed in on either side, and there doesn’t _appear_ to be any windows that could see onto their balcony.

All things considered, it doesn’t look too scary, now that Akiteru is on the balcony. And he really wants to do this. It’s like, one of those things you do once to say, _yeah, I’ve done that_ , and then remember it fondly.

“I can see that you’re thinking,” Tenma notes, wrapping his arms around Akiteru’s waist. “What are you thinking about?”

“I think… I want to do it,” Akiteru says, cheeks still warm. “Just one time, and if it’s weird, we never have to do it again.”

“I’m all for that,” Tenma promises. He stretches up on his toes to kiss Akiteru’s cheek. “Want me to grab a condom, then?”

Akiteru nods. “But– I think I need to keep most of my clothes on. It’s kinda cold.”

“I didn’t expect you’d be stark ass naked on our balcony anyways, Aki,” Tenma giggles, kissing his cheek again. “I’ll be right back, okay? You just figure out where you’re comfortable.”

Akiteru scans the small balcony. He considers bending over the railing, but…it doesn’t feel like it’s sturdy enough to survive that. Against a brick wall is a definite no-go; they’re both still recovering from _rug burn_ , and Akiteru doesn’t think he wants to experience _brick_ burn.

Faintly, a voice in his head that sounds kind of like Kei’s calls him a wimp. He shudders and tries not to think about that.

After a bit of looking around, Akiteru decides to reach inside for the kneeling pad that he uses for gardening. Or, will use. It’s brand new, so it’s currently clean. _I can work with this…_

He sets it down and unfolds it– not ideal, by any means, but…

With the addition of a couple old throw pillows he had been reserving for the outdoor furniture that they’re no longer going to get, Akiteru has a mostly-manageable area set up. This definitely cancels the idea of balcony sex, he thinks, but come on. He’s twenty-seven years old and while he wants to do fun and sexy things with his boyfriend, he _also_ doesn’t want to get seriously injured by the balcony in the process.

As he waits for Tenma – seriously, what is _taking_ him so long – he unzips his jeans and lowers them down, just enough. He adjusts himself on the pillows and kneeling pads, spread and waiting.

Tenma returns, not only with the condom, but a few pillows from the bed. He laughs through the glass door when he sees that Akiteru already thought of that, and (thankfully) leaves the nice pillows in the apartment before stepping outside.

“How did I know that my pillow prince couldn’t stand the thought of being fucked without some sort of cushioning,” Tenma teases, bending down to press a kiss onto Akiteru’s lips. “I have no idea how you expect me to get inside you from this angle.”

“You’ve done a lot to me with a lot less space to work with,” Akiteru replies smugly. “Figure it out.”

Tenma laughs fondly and gets on his knees. “So, after this, we’re back to just in the bed?”

“No, I really liked the kitchen and the genkan,” Akiteru says. “And the shower, of _course_.”

“Oh, of course,” Tenma snorts while he undoes his jeans. “There’s not a lot of room in the shower or anything, but I _guess_ that I see the romance of it.”

“You don’t need that much room to fit in there with me,” Akiteru teases.

“Not when you have me on my knees and shoved between your legs, no, I guess I don’t need _that much_ room,” he snarks back as he rolls on the condom. “I did like the kitchen though. But we can never tell anyone what we did on the counters, because I don’t think they’ll ever come eat dinner with us.”

Akiteru laughs and covers his mouth with the back of his hand. He’s certainly not trying to draw attention over here. “You’re probably right.”

Tenma braces himself with one arm and sets the other on Akiteru’s hip. “Baby, can you lift your hips just a little more?”

Akiteru does as asked, and Tenma seems to find a way to line himself up. He sinks into Akiteru slowly, and Akiteru groans softly, hip rolling against Tenma’s to help things along.

“Hey,” Akiteru murmurs, running a hand through Tenma’s hair. “I’m really proud of you for finishing the next chapter before your deadline. You’re doing so good.”

Tenma’s hips stutter forward and he sighs, leaning into the touch. His light praise kink was something that they’d discovered on accident, but Akiteru always loves bringing it out. Besides, complimenting Tenma is the easiest thing in the world.

“Especially with moving, not everyone would have that kind of focus. You’re amazing, Tenma.”

That earns Akiteru a kiss on the lips as Tenma bottoms out. Tenma sets a slow, deliberate place, hips thrusting hard each time, seeking deeper inside of Akiteru. Akiteru whines against Tenma’s mouth and rolls his hips to meet Tenma’s thrusts.

It’s a difficult angle as it is, so it takes longer than usual for Tenma to find his rhythm and to hit Akiteru’s sweet spot with scarily accurate precision. But as soon as he finds the angle that makes Akiteru silence a scream, he grins and picks up the pace.

“Oh, _god_ , there, right there,” Akiteru babbles, head falling back (against pillows and not a brick wall, thank god). “You’re so good at that, I feel like you’re seeing _into_ my body just to find it, _god_.”

Tenma tightens his hold on Akiteru’s hip, a bead of sweat forming as he tries to maintain this angle. Akiteru tugs lightly on his hair and presses sloppy, open-mouthed kisses to his jaw and neck. A particularly sharp thrust has his walls clenching around Tenma’s dick and biting the junction between his neck and shoulder. The combination pulls a long moan out of Tenma, and his rhythm falters.

In an attempt to get a more comfortable angle, Akiteru ends up sliding all the way down, back on the cold wood flooring of the balcony. That’s not ideal, but given that Tenma no longer has to hold up Akiteru’s hip, he has a hand free to roll Akiteru’s clit between his fingers. So, yeah. Akiteru is pretty sure they could be on a bed of nails and he’d still be comfortable and blissed.

The double sensation and the general thrill of being _outside_ brings Akiteru to the edge much quicker than he’d like, but again, not complaining. He’ll probably be claiming second and third orgasms in the shower and in bed tonight, since Tenma’s pulling him apart so well. And, well, he knows that Tenma is eager to please.

Nearing the end, Tenma sucks marks onto Akiteru’s neck over top of fading bruises, and Akiteru is just glad he wears a dress shirt to work that covers his neck. That way, Tenma can do as he pleases and Akiteru doesn’t have to pretend to be bothered about it. Which, good, because Akiteru can’t pretend to be _anything_ but moaning and whining in a sea of pleasure, chasing his nearing climax.

It’s nothing so dramatic; the angle isn’t ideal, and it’s by no means the _best_ orgasm he’s ever had. But Akiteru cums, clenching as his thighs shake and his stomach flips, riding out the wave of it. When he tightens around Tenma’s dick, that pulls Tenma over the edge as well. They’re both sweating and moaning and trying so desperately _not_ to be too obviously loud.

Akiteru isn’t sure if the realization that their neighbors have probably already heard their _indoor_ activities is comforting or horrifying. Luckily, he’s catching his breath and too fucked out to care.

Tenma lays his head on Akiteru’s chest for a few beats before he has to pull out, and Akiteru whines at the emptiness.

“So, balcony.” Akiteru sits up some and gives Tenma a hazy smile. “Check that one off the list.”

“The apartment is officially _broken in_ ,” Tenma laughs, tucking himself back into his pants. “You feel okay?”

Akiteru nods. “I don’t think I’d repeat this, but I guess when I’m with you, it can never go too bad.”

“Just _not bad_? Damn, that’s gonna hurt my ratings on Yelp,” Tenma teases. He stands to his feet and reaches for Akiteru. Akiteru takes his hands to stand. “I guess I’ll just have to do better next time.”

“Next apartment,” Akiteru snorts. “Maybe you’ll have a bigger, sturdier balcony to work with.” He glances at the rather industrial scene before them and hums. “And a better view. Think about it: a view of the Tokyo skyline, me holding on to the railing, and you fuck me in the night. And no one cares, because it’s the big city and they’re all busy.”

Tenma smiles at him and kisses him tenderly. “No better view than this one right here, my love.”

“Ha, sap.”

“Yeah? And what about it?” Tenma sticks out his tongue playfully and tugs Akiteru inside. “Let’s get some tea to warm us up, ‘kay?”

Akiteru hums in agreement, but he pulls on Tenma’s hand to stop him for a second. “Wait.”

“What?”

He kisses Tenma again, soft and slow. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

“Okay. Now tea.” Akiteru closes the door to the balcony and heads to the kitchen. He’s still in a post-orgasmic glow, but his brain is starting to drift. Thoughts of future apartments, houses, _homes_ , that he’ll get to share with Tenma.

Thoughts of a future, a life, _together_.

He smiles at Tenma while the kettle begins to warm, and thinks that yeah. He’s looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I took very careful steps to make this 2000 words _exactly_ , so if it doesn't have the same word count on AO3 I will just be disappointed. But hey! Thanks for reading. You can follow me on my new little [18+ Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/fireflym00n) if you'd like! Let's vibe and talk about Kinktober!


End file.
